


ZPM

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZPM vs. ZedPM vs. ZeePM</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZPM

**Author's Note:**

> A 1 1/2 drabble! ;)

Rodney pushed the green button and he took a surprised step back when the panel next to it opened with a strange clicking sound. Nothing else happened for a few seconds and then something fell out of the little compartment. It was more luck than anything that Rodney managed to catch the object before it hit the ground.

"It's a ZeePM!" Sheppard exclaimed, leaning over him.

"Of course, it's a ZPM, Major!" Rodney replied without the usual annoyance in his voice. Because, really, who cared if the major pronounced it ZeePM instead of ZPM when he had an honest to god real Zero Point Module in his hands. He set it down very carefully and started to scan it.

"Damn, a real ZeePM."

Okay, Rodney thought, maybe it was still annoying. He'd just have to teach Sheppard the proper ABC... later, when they were in a not so public place.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published June 2006.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/342210.html)


End file.
